Welcome, To The New Ages!
by LoveCreatesHabbits
Summary: When Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiriko mess up and chose a croll that puts them in a whole different world, what happens when they meet a particular group of friends who have dirty secrets of their own? Will they fall in love? Will they ever return to Konoha? WARNING: sexual scenes in flashbacks, and some heated scenes!


**Kc: Hey Came up with a new story! Hope you guys like it! **

**Disclamer I Do Not Own Anything From Naruto!**

Behind closed doors in the Hidden Leaf Village, you could hear the particular bickering of 2 leaf shinobi. One with shaggy blond hair and, 3 scars in the shape of whiskers on both his cheeks. He wore a Orange and black jacket that was unzipped showing a tight- fitting black t-shirt, his pants were black jeans that were ripped in just the right places. He had sky blue mesmerizing eyes, and a almost to wide grin accompanied by a loud yet soothing voice.

The boy to his right had dark blue hair that was spiked up in the back. He had dark eye liner around his eyes and had 2 loop lip piercing and numerous ear piercings. He also had one on the very top of the bridge of his nose. His eyes were dark black but you could see through his cold façade. He was wearing a tight fitting grey t-shirt that said 'One Reason To Live' in bold white letters and had on dark blue skinny jeans with a black and dark blue checkered belt. He also had a lot of bracelets up his right arm.

The ninja kept bantering even though they earned countless glares, and odd looks from on lookers.

"Look, just keep telling yourself that, teme, maybe one day It will come true," The blond said while he put his hands behind his head. "Everyone knows I'm way stronger then you. I surpassed you long ago."

"Tch. You wish, dobe," His black eyebrows slightly raising. "I'm way past your level of comprehension."

The blond fumed. "Fine let's test that little theory of yours. You've heard the rumors of that scroll right?" Lately there was word of a scroll that has been kept in secret that can make anyone 10 times as strong as they are now. "Well if we get out hands on it then we can fight, see who wins, then they get the scroll in order to majorly surpass the other!" He replied enthusiastically. He would finally get the chance to beat Sasuke!

In the past all their fights got no where, they would both just end up either falling to the ground from exhaustion or dehydration. This time he would put everything he's got into the fight! That being said the raven wasn't just gonna sit back and let him have it either.

"Okay, you're on, dobe." Sasuke said replying, for once liking the blond's idea. He already knew he was way ahead of Naruto but, it would be great if he could get his power up to the point where Naruto could never catch up.

Little did they know the large mess up, that would soon change their future.

* * *

Later that night Naruto and Sasuke decided to meet up at Ichiraku's ramen stand. They had planned to sneak into the hokage's library, and steal the highly praised scroll.

Sasuke waited for an extra 45 minutes until the blond actually decided to show up.

Sasuke scowled at the approaching blond "What the hell?" He growled giving him his well known glare. "You're late! What took you so freaking long?!"

Naruto slowly walked up to him and yawned raising his hands above his head and stretching. "Sorry I must've dozed off." He rubbed his groggy blue eyes. "Anyways let's do this!" He cheered, automatically feeling not so tired anymore.

"Okay, dobe." Sasuke replied. With that they set off for the Hokage's library.

* * *

After a few minutes they found themselves outside Tsunade's office. The library was of course just down the hall but, they planned on get Tsunade as far away from the office as they could. So they planned for Naruto to distract her, both of them knowing she had a soft spot for the hyperactive ninja.

"Okay, Naruto are you ready?" Sasuke questioned, taking his eyes off Tsunade's office and turning to face him.

"Oh am I ev-" Naruto started before practically being tackled all the way to the floor. Naruto's eyes widened before letting a gasp escape his lips. "Kiriko! Your back from your 3 week mission!" The blond said his eyes twinkling.

"Sup Fishcake? Miss me?"said a boy with brown hair that poofed up to one side with blonde highlights. The other side of his head had his hair shaved. He looked some what like Sasuke with black eyeliner lining his eyes. He had crystal blue eyes, and tattoos all up and down his right arm. His lip was pierced and so where his ears. He was wearing a black leather jacket that didn't have any sleeves and had 3 zippers on each side and studs on the jackets callor. Underneath the jacket was a short sleeve full red shirt. He wore long leather pants that had tears on the left side. He also had a few chains hanging from the pants left side also. He wore black leather combat boots that also had hints of silver. His face was smug but he seemed to be always bright and happy and didn't seem to care about anything. His demeanor said that he always tried to hide his niceness but it could show through when he was with his 2 best friends like right now.

"So, the demon spawn decided to show, eh?" Sasuke scoffed, trying to hold back the little smile that wanted to show through. Of course he was happy to see him. Him, Naruto and Kiriko have been best friends ever since they were 13. They have grown pretty close.

"Yup, so what plan did the blondie come up with this time?" Kiriko smirked, giving Sasuke a knowing look. Sasuke just simply stared back with no exspression.

Sasuke then sighed, and started to explain the situation "Well, we've been hearing rumors lately about a scroll that could possibly increase your power ten fold, so we decided we would steal then fight and see who won. Whoever did got to have the scroll for their own benefit." Sasuke explained while looking at Naruto then back at Kiriko.

"Wow, really?" Kiriko asked also glancing at Naruto "If that's the case, I want in too." He stated bluntly.

"What? But this is between Sasuke and me," Naruto shouted. Sasuke shot him a glare, Naruto then noticed if he was so loud then their cover would be blown before they even started. "Sorry." Naruto said quietly

"I see, I guess you're just to afraid to take my challenge because you know you'll loose eh?" Kiriko said while raising his eyebrow and smirking.

"Eh? Me? Scared of a challenge? Ha. You're on! I'll drop kick both your guys ass!" He stated while pumping his fist into the air, while still trying to be quiet.

Kiriko's smirk widened and Sasuke scoffed.

"Okay, dobe what're you still doing here?" Sasuke stated rather bluntly.

"Huh? Oh right I'm on it. Just you guys go get the scroll. Once me and Baa-chan come out and go outside, go inside the library." Naruto said turning around and swiftly walking into the office while Sasuke and Kiriko hid behind the opposite side of the door.

They had only been waiting a few minutes, before they heard something fall over, and then both Naruto and Tsunade came out of her office and rushed outside. They were both thinking the same thing. What did the idiot come up with this time?

They didn't dwell on it too much. They gave each other glances then stealthily walked up the library door, all while suppressing their chakra. They made it there and saw 2 ANBU, standing and watching guard. Sasuke tapped Kiriko shoulder as the signal. He then made a clone of himself and made it run right in front of the guards. It then unsheathed its kunai and confronted one. The guard quickly pulled out his while the other tryed to attack from the back. The clone then did a back flip over the surprised guard before the kunai could hit him. He then bolted down the hallway, almost running into Shizune. The guards followed quickly in pursuit. They bowed quickly in apology to Shizune then left. Before she could see the 2 boys they hurried inside. It was pitch black and to avoid any confrontation they kept the lights off, and Sasuke activated his sharingan. This made it so he could see what each scroll was. Each scroll had a very specific number indicating witch one was which. Sasuke's eyes could decipher them. Another quirk.

While Sasuke searched through the library of scrolls to the back of the library, Kiriko kept watch. He sat down silently releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding. He knew if he got caught doing this he would definitely be demoted. As like everything he did with Naruto would do to him. Although he was pretty curious as to what kind of power this scroll could give a ninja.

He waited about 10 minutes before becoming irritated. "Hey! Sasuke, you find it?" He silently screamed.

"No, just hold on." Sasuke said harshly. He kept scanning the racks before he found one. He pulled it out and flipped it upside down making sure it was the right one. Then someone tapped his shoulder making him jump out of his concentrated state and knock down a few of the other scrolls. He turned around to see Kiriko face a few inches away from his.

"Find it?" He asked chuckling a little at the Uchiha's reaction.

Sasuke glared with a harsh content in his eye. He then turned around and picked up what he thought to be the right scroll putting the others away. "Tch. Let's go." He replied.

"Finally!" Kiriko sighed.

They then made there way out of the library leaving the actual scroll behind and taking their destiny with them, instead.

They met up with Naruto who then told Tsunade he didn't need help anymore and then took off abruptly. She was left there irritated and flustered. All she knew was that they were up to something, and that she had a bad feeling.

The boys then decided they would wake up bright and early so they could fight each other.

* * *

The next morning the 3 ninja stood in a clearing in the forest. Sasuke was holding the scroll in his hand with the 2 other boys to his left and right side.

They began to bicker like usual. "Idiot, we can't open the scroll until after we fight. It's for the person who wins remember?" Sasuke said while his eyes stared at the scroll in his hand.

"So? Can't we just take one look?" Naruto whined. He started to beg on his knees whit puppy dog eyes hoping to get somewhere with Sasuke.

"No" He stated bluntly still not taking his eyes off of the scroll. While Sasuke was so focused Naruto quickly snatched it out of his hand.

"Okay, now to look inside." He then pulled the scroll open wide not even considering th protests from the 2 boys behind him. There was then a bright white flash of light and then everything went black.

**Kc: Okay guys hope you liked that chapter! Sorry it's not that long, but hey theres a clffy! :P Next Chap alot of characters i came up with (With the help of my friends) will come in, and some old faces! Be ready for that! I'm writing right now so YAY!**


End file.
